1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a positive electrode for a lithium ion secondary battery and a lithium ion secondary battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, all-solid-state lithium-ion secondary batteries including a lithium ion conductive solid electrolyte have drawn attention. Much attention has been paid to sulfide-based solid electrolytes for use as solid electrolytes of lithium-ion secondary batteries to provide improved lithium-ion conductivity. Nonetheless, there remains a need for improved lithium-ion battery materials.